


У Кварка: любимые женщины ференги

by Natalia1, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: DS9, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ferengi, Gen, Meta, Valentine's Day, WTF Kombat 2021, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Relationships: Grilka/Quark (Star Trek), Natima Lang/Quark
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	У Кварка: любимые женщины ференги

Забавная вещь. В аналитике на тему отношений в СтарТреке, в тех нечастых случаях, когда речь заходит о женском поле, обычно используется слово «девушка»: «девушки доктора Башира», «девушки коммандера Райкера» – да даже «девушки Дейты». Иногда допустимо выглядят два варианта – «девушки/женщины капитана Кирка». Хотя «девушки» все равно чаще.

Для этого текста я дважды писала заголовок «девушки Кварка» – и оба раза стирала. Не звучит.

Чем же таким отличается Кварк – изначально пародийный владелец бара, из расы, придуманной с пародийной же целью – что его любовные завоевания требуют более солидных дефиниций?

Для начала, чтобы никого не путать: поведение мистера ференги как мужчины часто подходит под ту же категорию, что и его поведение в остальных сферах жизни – сомнительный делец. Недаром его сотрудницы жаловались коммандеру Сиско на прописанный в рабочем контракте у-мокс (ференгийский язык, мелкий шрифт, страница 21, подсекция D, параграф 12), а потом и вовсе вступили в профсоюз. И если бы речь шла только о наживе! Взгляды Кварка на «самок» – заниматься домом и выглядеть красиво, то есть не носить одежды, – могли бы вызвать критику даже в дремучем двадцатом веке (даже в 90-е годы, период съемки сериала), не говоря уже о двадцать четвертом. И Кварк искренне считает эти взгляды правильными и часто ведет себя соответствующе.

Вот только… посмотрим список, ладно?

**Жены/любовницы/влюбленные:**

**Грилка** (3.03. The House of Quark)

Клингонка, жена главы Дома Козака, одного из самых влиятельных клингонских домов в составе Высшего Совета. После развода с Кварком (да, они были женаты) возглавила свой собственный дом – Дом Грилки.

 **Натима Лэнг** (2.18. Profit and Loss)

Кардассианка, профессор политической этики, одна из лидеров кардассианского подпольного движения. Осталась влюбленной в Кварка даже спустя 7 лет после проведенного вместе единственного месяца – настолько влюбленной, что согласилась остаться ради Кварка на станции под угрозой жизни. Нет, потом ей быстро скорректировали точку зрения (Гарак, фазером), и она улетела творить историю, но... Семь лет. После одного месяца. Более того – Натима улетает с обещанием, что будет любить Кварка вечно, и в это охотно верится.

 **Пэл** (2.07. Rules of Acquisition) – ференги. Носит одежду (это как приличной барышне века семнадцатого-восемнадцатого носить брючный костюм, мать Кварка за такое своеволие даже судили). Выступает успешным деловым консультантом, сама ведет сложнейшие переговоры, в которых спасовали и Кварк, и сам Великий Нагус, с новой расой из Гамма-квадранта. Увеличивает прибыль бара Кварка за счет своих многочисленных идей. И носит накладные уши. Потому что именно большие уши отличают на Ференгинаре мужчин от женщин. Да, Пэл отыгрывает корнет-девицу Шурочку из «Гусарской баллады», с той лишь разницей, что надевает мужской костюм (в случае ференги – просто костюм) не для защиты Родины, а ради общения с Кварком. Других способов приблизиться к нему для женщины-ференги, кажется, действительно не было.

Ладно, про влюбленность можно поспорить – подумаешь, политические лидеры и финансовые гении трех разных рас; любовь зла, мало ли на какой палеокортекс воздействует форма кварковых ушей. Что насчет более трезво рассуждающих дам?

**Подруга – Джадзия Дакс**

Тут можно говорить часами, вспоминая, как мило они с Кварком играли в тонго, как Кварк до последней серии не переставал вздыхать о Джадзии, а Джадзия с удовольствием проводила время в заведении «У Кварка», не обращая внимания на недоумение коллег и ворчание мужа.

Та самая Джадзия, поступки которой не просто не подходят под ференгийские нормативы – они вообще с разных орбит. Спортсменка-воин, дерущаяся наравне с клингонами. Старший научный сотрудник станции Глубокий Космос 9. Да, черт возьми, просто сотрудник станции Глубокий Космос 9 – на краю Галактики, в центре еще не утихшего полувекового военного конфликта, сразу после снятия оккупации – такого металлизированного варианта вьетнамских джунглей сразу после падения Сайгона, с вражеской техникой и ловушками. Единственная из всех соискателей симбионтов, кто прошел соискательство дважды, не смирившись с первым отказом (поступок из разряда Кобаяши Мару – дерзкий и беспрецедентный). Та самая Джадзия, которая пьет «черную дыру» по утрам, обыгрывает Кварка в тонго, целуется с девушками, развлекается в гололюксе с мужчинами (в каноне – массаж, сауна и драки на клингонских бат`летах, остальное можно додумать), на свой девичник устраивает массовую попойку со стриптизерами и глотателями огня, дружит с клингонами, а одного из них выбирает себе в мужья.

В общем, вот эта Джадзия – и Кварк, классический ференги. В отношениях доверительной дружбы и взаимной симпатии.

У вас еще нет когнитивного диссонанса? Идем дальше.

**Деловые партнерши:**

Этика ференги не то что не препятствует – судя по всему, даже поощряет подкаты в рамках деловых встреч. Этика, видимо, новая, потому что отношения между самцами (как минимум в рамках сериала) не демонстрируются, а самки на Ференгинаре в открытую в деловой жизни не участвуют.

Кварк ведет многие переговоры с позиции «вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен – так почему бы вам не сделать мне скидку». Или у-мокс – и потом скидку. Но все его деловые партнерши получают полный пакет – контракт плюс ухаживание.

И кто у Кварка в деловых партнерах?

Авантюристки и террористки, часто идеологические. Независимо от сомнительности их моральных мотивов, это дамы умные, самостоятельные, деятельные и боевые – и милая баджорка, ради которой Кварк утащил со станции важный военный артефакт, и археолог Вэш с глубоким интересом к самым заброшенным планетам Галактики, подруга Кью (того самого всемогущего трикстера) и любовь капитана Пикарда, и вулканка-торговец оружием из террористической организации Маки.

Но, возможно, таков стандарт ведения бизнеса на границе квадрантов и других деловых партнеров вы там просто не найдете? Что насчет женщин, в выборе которых Кварк гораздо более свободен, в том числе и в вопросах этики?

**Cотрудницы:**

Дабо-девушки, которых Кварк тщательно и придирчиво выбирает для максимального извлечения прибыли из своего заведения (бар, ресторан, гололюксы и дабо-стол с рулеткой). Критерий отбора на должность – мозги, такие, «чтобы клиенты могли на эти мозги вволю полюбоваться».

И кто в итоге оказывается в тщательно и без давления отобранных Кварком сотрудницах?

 **Марда** – баджорка, с 13-ти лет живет самостоятельно после гибели родителей в результате оккупации Баджора. Работает дабо-девушкой вопреки протестам брата и сестры, отстаивая позицию «не судите по внешности». В свободное от работы время учится в станционной школе, увлекается поэзией; ее стихи очень высоко оценивает преподавательница Кейко О`Брайен, она даже рекомендует девушке подумать о профессиональном обучении писательскому мастерству. Марда, в свою очередь, увлекается начинающим писателем Джейком Сиско (сын капитана станции) именно благодаря его стихам. Позже Марда поступает в научную академию на Регулусе III – правда, выбирает изучение энтомологии.

 **Лита** – баджорка, социолог (по увлечениям, не по образованию, но для жительницы оккупированной планеты это, к сожалению, ожидаемо). Одна из лидеров профсоюзного движения и профсоюзной забастовки; во время забастовки вместе с другими дабо-девушками (из известных по именам это **Ралидия, Глидия, Мидия** и **Этерия** ) раздает на Променаде деньги, чтобы посетители не заходили в бар Кварка. Девушка доктора Башира, позднее – жена Рома, брата Кварка и будущего Великого Нагуса в Альянсе Ференги. После реоккупации станции Доминионом и кардассианцами осталась на станции с мужем Ромом (напоминаем, Лита росла на оккупированной Кардассией планете и только избавилась от ужасов войны), более того – присоединилась к группе сопротивления.

 **Сарда** – по сравнению с Литой и Мардой менее яркий вариант, поскольку мелькнула в сериале всего один раз. Но именно она пожаловалась коммандеру Сиско на контракт с у-моксом. Поскольку в эпизоде у Сарды лишь несколько секунд, показательнее ее сценарное описание: «инопланетная женщина в повседневной одежде… у нее потрясающее тело, и она умна, далеко не тупица, хотя здесь немного нервничает». Опустив снисходительность характеристики, отметим только, что сыграно было точно по сценарию.

 **Алуура** – довольно обычная милая сотрудница бара «У Кварка» (для разнообразия – не баджорка, а человек), которая отличается лишь тем, что за все время работы не сделала ни единой ошибки – ни в счетах, ни в многочисленных заказах. На вопрос Кварка «Но как?» отвечает словами профессионала своего дела: «Я просто отношусь к своей работе очень серьезно».

Самое интересное, что большинство дабо-девушек работают у Кварка на протяжении всего сериала, независимо от обитателей станции, а некоторые работали и до начала событий – это более семи лет.

Если о человеке (ладно, ференги) судят по ближайшему окружению – при таком списке есть о чем подумать.

Конечно, однозначного ответа по противоречивому облику мистера ференги вы не найдете. Исходно комический персонаж, заточенный под роль всем мешать и всегда при этом проигрывать, в сериале «Глубокий Космос 9» он постепенно, серия за серией, вырастает в полноценного героя с нелинейным характером.

В рамках хронологии сериала ференги всегда были комической расой, жадной, трусливой и недалекой. Две в равной степени великолепные серии про захват Энтерпрайза группой ференги – одна в TNG, другая в ENT – яркие комедии, где характер ференги считывается как однозначно антагонистичный. Кварк отличается от тех своих собратьев, как болотистый Ференгинар от суховейной Кардассии. Даже в самых ранних сериях, где Кварк близок к стереотипному ференги из TNG, его отличают многие черты, которые у других рас (и при других внутренних мотивах) назвали бы благородными.

Кварк никогда не бросает своих, причем «свои» – это очень широкий круг, включающий и родственников, и давнюю, но не забытую, любовь, и новообретенных коллег/партнеров/родственников, и даже тех обитателей станции, с которыми Кварка связывает прочное давнее противостояние. И ради своих он выкладывается непозволительно не по-ференгийски, часто в ущерб собственным интересам. Ради Грилки он изучает обычаи и боевые искусства клингонов – правда, в минимальном объеме, необходимом для проведения удачного свидания, но к исследованию подходит со всей тщательностью, даже пытается выучить клингонский язык. Показательно, что само свидание он называет «скукой», но от попытки завоевать Грилку не отказывается. Выяснив, что клан Грилки на грани разорения, поскольку ее бывший муж Козак сильно задолжал другим кланам, он требует полную финансовую отчетность и быстро выявляет махинации. Более того: когда выясняется, что единственный способ помочь Грилке – это драться с главой другого клана, он является на бой и разыгрывает очень рискованную карту, подставляясь под смертельный удар, позволяя Грилке обрести клан и родовое имя.

Он довольно постоянен в отношениях. Когда Натима появилась на станции через семь лет после их расставания, первое, что сделал Кварк – объявил это «счастливейшим днем своей жизни» и рванул налаживать отношения с энтузиазмом вновь влюбленного.

Кварк постоянно говорит о себе как о хранителе традиций Ференгинара, но для хранителя у него слишком гибкие подходы к достижению своих целей. Чтобы убедить Нильва — представителя Торговой палаты ференги и владельца марки СлизеКолы — дать женщинам-ференги разрешение на торговую деятельность, он переодевается в женщину и терпит романтические приставания Нильва. Возможно, это соответствует Заповеди Стяжательства «Возлюби прибыль превыше всего», но слабо верится, чтобы другие ференги совершали нечто подобное.

Кварк играет до победного, даже когда проигрывает. Возможно, это несколько сомнительный комплимент – в конце концов, оценка фразы «я никогда не сдаюсь» может быть диаметрально разной, в зависимости от того, с какой стороны Кобаяши Мару вы находитесь. Недаром еще один герой сериала «Глубокий Космос 9», Джулиан «я никуда не уйду» Башир, в первых сезонах вызывал раздражение зрителей, вплоть до писем с просьбами убрать персонажа, хотя его настойчивость и оказывалась оправданной и даже жизнеспасающей. Конечно, когда речь идет о безвыходных ситуациях, все в первую очередь вспоминают капитана Кирка. Спока. Любых других капитанов и первых помощников. Всех докторов со всех звездолетов. Весь остальной экипаж. Ромулан, кардассианцев – кого угодно, только не ференги. А между тем, именно изнеженный бармен оказывается тем, кто на ледяной планете продолжает лезть в гору с тяжелым передатчиком, чтобы вызвать спасение, попутно то ругаясь, то подбадривая расклеившегося в кисель начальника службы безопасности Одо. Именно Кварк, поняв, что Великого Нагуса изменили, летит в червоточину, чтобы встретиться с кем бы то и чем бы то ни было и вернуть Нагуса в исходное состояние – и проводит успешные переговоры с Пророками. 

Кварк вообще довольно часто рискует, не только в финансовом плане, и особенно часто лезет под батлеты – виновата ли в этом дружба с Джадзией или просто привычка все решать напрямую и желательно быстро. Кроме двух битв с клингонами за Грилку – первая, правда, больше битва воли пополам с манипуляцией (Кварк отбросил батлет в расчете на то, что клингонский воин не нападет на безоружного, а для гарантии произнес небольшую речь о чести), Кварк после гибели Джадзии участвовал в нападении на верфь Доминиона, чтобы почтить ее память и помочь ей получить доступ в клингонский Сто-во-кор.

И когда Кварк теряет всё – в уплату долга за срыв неправомерной сделки – к нему по очереди приходят обитатели станции, от капитана до баджорцев, и обустраивают его бар заново.

Не исключено, что в других сценарных обстоятельствах и без тяжелого ференгийского наследия из Кварка вышел бы убедительный трагикомический персонаж, с внутренним противоречием между воспитанием и характером, нормами, которые он привык чтить – и нормами, которые вызывают у него личную симпатию, стандартами его исходного мира и нормами нового, к которому он быстро приспосабливается. Кварк вообще очень адаптивен, и степень его психологической гибкости позволяет ему легко сочетать стереотипы о самках и интерес к самым нестереотипным из них, отыгрывание роли настоящего мужчины – и довольно легкое переодевание в женщину, когда этого требует прибыль. Пожалуй, именно эта гибкость мешает добавить приставку траги- к описанию его характера.

У Кварка достаточно любопытных особенностей, которые сделали персонажа одним из ключевых действующих лиц в сериале, уже насыщенном нешаблонными характерами. К счастью, сценаристы не стали подчеркивать внутренний конфликт между расовыми нормами и личностью, и даже не особо смягчили сатирические нотки. Кварк остался амбивалентен, помогая подпольной организации на захваченной станции – и воруя для личных целей прибор невидимости, рискуя ради других жизнью – и фотографируя майора Киру для заказанной ему эротической гололюксовой игры, отправляясь в Гамма-квадрант с Сиско – и ворча, что не может находиться в условиях дикой природы. Опасливо-отважный, осторожно-решительный, утрирующий несерьезные ситуации до уровня галактической трагедии, но при расставании с лучшим врагом (на самом деле, конечно, ближайшим из друзей, констеблем Одо) гордо заявляющий «Он любит меня – это было буквально написано у него на спине». 

Пожалуй, это был лучший сценарный выбор.


End file.
